Day 54
Synopsis Last day of the Experiment with the final test taken by both prisoners and guards. Ivan Karmanov is the winner. Appearances * Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov Test The final test was done by both prisoners and guards. Each one had to sit down in a bath tube with hands taped together and foots taped together. The bath tube was covered by a transparent cover with a hole above the head. The tube was filled with animal blood and other unpleasant things every couple of minutes. The female prisoners gave up after 30 for hygienic reasons. The male guards lasted for five hours, until Guard Maxim Polyakov gave up. Ivan Karmanov won. Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 09:15: Photo (Today at 14:00 FINAL EXPERIMENT - 12. There are four left. And now they are all equal - both prisoners and guards. The one who will be able to pass the most severe test of this experiment will win 650 thousand rubles.) * Black Elephant on VK at 14:05: Poll "Who can lie in the bath with blood the longest and take 650 thousand rubles?" (Maxim Polyakov: 26%; Ivan Karmanov: 50%; Olga Boykova: 13%; Alain Goborova: 15%) * Black Elephant on VK at 14:36: Photo "Alain and Olga surrendered after half an hour. There were two participants left" * Black Elephant on VK at 14:56: Video "Finalist of the project , Alain Goborova. In the experiment, 54 days" * Black Elephant on VK at 15:02: Video "Finalist of the project, Olga Boykova. She spent 41 days in the experiment." * Black Elephant on VK: Photo "It was the fourth hour ..." * Black Elephant on VK: Photo "Blood is higher .... finale is near" * Black Elephant on VK: Photo "He lasted the longest! Man! Winner of the Experiment-12 Ivan Karmanov" * Black Elephant on VK: Video "The finalist of the project Maxim Polyakov. In the experiment - 54 days" * Black Elephant on VK: Video "The winner of the project! Ivan Karmanov. In the experiment - 54 days" * Black Elephant on VK: Video "In the finals there were four of them. The most important test. Start." * Black Elephant on VK: Video "The best moments of Experiment 12. Part 1" * Black Elephant on VK: Video "The best moments of Experiment 12. Part 2" Gallery File:Day-54_test_preparing.png|Getting comfortable File:Day-54_test_trapped.png|Trapped in the bathtubes File:Day-54_test_102.png| File:Day-54_test_104_102.png| and File:Day-54_test_look_into_cell.png|Look into the cell with the bathtubes Videos File:Финалистка проекта ЗК 104, Алена Гоборова. В эксперименте 54 дня|Finalist of the project , Alain Goborova. In the experiment, 54 days File:Финалистка проекта, Ольга Бойкова. В эксперименте провела 41 день.|Finalist of the project, Olga Boykova. She spent 41 days in the experiment. File:Финалист проекта Максим Поляков. В эксперименте - 54 дня|The finalist of the project Maxim Polyakov. In the experiment - 54 days File:Победитель проекта! Иван Карманов. В эксперименте - 54 дня|The winner of the project! Ivan Karmanov. In the experiment - 54 days File:Лучшие моменты эксперимента-12. Часть 1|The best moments of Experiment 12. Part 1 File:Лучшие моменты эксперимента -12. Часть 2|The best moments of Experiment 12. Part 2 File:Лучшие моменты эксперимента-12. Часть 3|The best moments of Experiment 12. Part 3 References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}